white_noise_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Seven
Plot Aries arrives at Kei’s warehouse, despite the fact Kei was expecting other buyers. Aries came to speak to Kei about an exclusivity agreement he had with Kei’s predecessor. Despite threatening Kei, Aries enjoys working with Kei’s “branch” of the trade because of how neat everything is, and says as much while loading children into his truck. He then asks to see a fighter Kei has begun training. That fighter is Hawk, and Aries barely needs to take a look at him before recognizing how dangerous and difficult to break Hawk would be as a fighter. The two make a deal on Hawk, as Kei is still new to his position as a slave trade manager. As the two are preparing to butcher Hawk, who is hanging upside down from the ceiling, they talk about how various body parts of mixed species people can be used as counterfeits. Aries removes one of his gloves, and Hawk notices a strange black smoke trail from his joints. The world seems to warp around his hand, turning a staticky red. The death owl also seems to glitch from Aries’ presence, as it stared at Hawk, turning its head to view him from the same upside-down view. Hawk begins to struggle, which catches Aries’s attention. Aries gets a bad feeling from him, and stares into Hawk’s eyes as Kei explains how he got him. Hawk notices how Aries’ eyes are also staticky and have tinges of black tendrils around the edges. Aries stands up, and as he reaches to grab Hawk a magical reaction happens. A staticky explosion happens, causing Hawk’s bonds to burn away and feathers to sprout. Somehow, this “breaks” Aries’s arm. Hawk and Kei scuffle a bit, with Hawk quickly overpowering and killing him. Just then, the Order breaks into the warehouse. Aries and his suoki use a teleportation spell to escape, causing the Order members some frustration. Hawk sits down and falls into a stupor. When he wakes up Hawk is surprised to find himself in a hospital in Enodia. He goes through a series of exams on his way to being discharged, and speaks with a woman from the Society for Mixed Species Inclusion. She organizes a volunteer home for him to stay at until he gets back on his feet, and directs him to the Port of Enodia. Hawk asks about all his friends and his sister. The attendant informs him that Parker and Teige went into Aetheri on military visa, while Abi stayed in Enodia. There were no records of Minnie or Liya entering Enodia. When Hawk tries to ask about the Order taking Liya, the attendant tells him that sort of thing does not happen. Hawk makes his way to his new home, walking and taking the bus until he reaches a quiet house. He sits in his new room and has a good cry. He dozes for a bit, and when he wakes up there is a sphinx cat on the bed with him. Just then, Vlad arrives home. The two talk a little bit the Vlad’s time in the trade, and Hawk voices some of his feelings of being adrift. The chapter ends with Vlad giving Hawk some encouragement. Characters * Hawk Press * Vlad du Russi * Aries Trivia * This chapter's title pairs with Chapter Five's title. Category:Chapters